Vault of Despair
by 028184235
Summary: Courier Six went to a vault. He didn't expect to try to stop a bunch of murders with some kids and a monochrome bear trying to cause murders. Mature for a reason, just trust me.
1. New Student

**A small bit of writers block for my other story, so why not a Crossover for stupid crossover, I don't own anything.**

 **Edit DAY AFTER I FUCKING RELEASED THIS: Made it much more coherent**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Student**

Courier Six was a interesting man. He beat two different armies, killed Mr. House, only been sixteen (he thinks), but did his best to help everyone he sees. Reason why when he heard a distress call from a nearby vault, he went over there to help them.

He had no clue what awaited him.

* * *

"Fuck...Some asshole shot me again." Six looks around and remembers about how this happened in the first place. "I really shouldn't have use a rocket launcher to deal with turrets, heh." He looks through his PIP-Boy again. Whoever was in charge of this mess, did not know how to take the His weapons when they are in the PIP-Boy, or armor too. So he still had his walking armory and casino; booze, chips and all." He gets up and notices a kid knocked out on the desk. Six walks over and shakes him awake.

The kid wakes up and says, in Japanese, "Ow...My head." Six looks at the kid, and replies, still in Japanese, "Kid, it's okay. What is your name? The kid looks at him, through his Elite Riot Helmet. "Naegi Makato. And you?"

Six looks at him, "Courier Six, Just call me Six though." Naegi seems to be confused from the name, but shakes it off, "What about your Ultimate; mine is Ultimate Luck."

Six is confused, through it isn't seen, with his mask on. "I am just called the Wildcard. Sometimes through, I am called the Ultimate Wildcard." Naegi looks at him, and nods his head. Six looks at him and says "Want to find...someone at all?" And with that they left to find someone in this odd vault-school thing.

* * *

They went to the lobby, since a meeting was going on there, and the moment he entered the lobby, he noticed two things. First, there was about 16 other kids here, and secondly, the vault entrance was in this room.

He tuned out most of them conversations and introductions, though some was notable people. One of them was Byakuya Togami. He was arrogant, to say the least, but smart. And that means he is willing to do a lot of things for what he wants, and it worries Six. Another was Fujisaki Chihiro, who, despite the appearance, seems to be a boy, with a pronounced Adam's Apple and more masculine voice. Why is he hiding it is something Six needs to know to feel safe around him. The last one is Kirigiri Kyoto, since she is showing signs of a condition he knows well. He is most worried about her, since she is a wildcard like him.

Before he can continue with this train of thought, a speaker and TV turned on, and a fuzzy picture is shown, as the speaker starts talking "Ahem! Ahem! Testing, Testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...! Ahh, to all incoming Students! I would like to begin the entrance at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience...That's all. I'll be waiting!" Six speaks first, "Well, fuck, that is bad..." He tunes out the others, until the last few are still in the lobby. A girl named Maizmo starts talking, "This...this doesn't seem right." As everyone agrees, I throw in what I to said "That guy was our kidnapper, so we need to go anyway. Unless you want to be found in a shallow grave." Everyone else looks at Six when he left with pointed looks.

* * *

It was a normal-looking entrance ceremony, so this is either a trap or a list of demands from us. While the idiot with the weird hair states the obvious. We all hear this "Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things going!" When Six says the obvious this time around, "A ROBOTIC MONOCHROME TEDDY BEAR!?"

The same bear says "I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster! Nice to meet you all!" After a few stupid moments that Six tuned out and a single bear pun. Monokuma said something that scared everyone, even Six; "...You will all live a communal life solely within the confines of the school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Ah now then...regarding the end date of this communal life..." is what he got over before Six Interrupted.

"There is no end date, so...what do want us to do?" Monokuma looks at him, "Don't interrupt your headmaster, and to live a communal life, though there is a way to leave the school..." That one girl with not self-esteem, Toko, says "R-Really?" Monokuma says "As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the Graduation Clause! Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain am environment of harmony her, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!"

Togami beats Six to the punch, "What do you mean "Disrupt the harmony?"

Monokuma has a plain face, and Six knows what he will say. The bear says "Puhuhu...Well, you know...if one person were to murder another."

Six tuned out everything, thinking about how to avoid a murder...Until Six heard a explosion and some shrapnel hits his shoulder. Six yells out, "OKAY, WHO CAUSED THE EXPLOSION!?" The Biker kid, Mondo, said "MONOKUMA TRIED TO BLOW ME UP, DID YOU HEAR US?!" Six looks at him "No, not at all, I was too worried about something else, like how to stop MURDERS!" Half of the class looks at Six, the other half looks at...

Six looks at Mondo, "You didn't figure that there was more than one Monokuma, did you Mondo?" He stutters to say the least, as Monokuma says "Yep-a-roo, Monokumas have been placed all through the school to punish little troublemakers, and well, you saw what happened. Expect maybe Mr. Mysterious over there." Monokuma points at Six. That one slightly dull, but nice, swimmer girl, Aoi, said "T-That's not even punishment. That's just...wrong..." Monokuma talking, but Six mostly ignored him, mostly; picking out key words, like "e-handbook," "vital," and "regulations." When Monokuma finally left, Six just said "So, that was fun. Don't you agree?" With the look at his new 'classmates' gave him, he said "Okay, too soon, but seriously though, let's assess with just happened."

The other Wildcard, Kyoto, said "Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices. Choice number one is that we each stay here, living a "communal life" together until we die. And the other choice is..." Six interjected "Murder."

The boy turned girl, Chihiro, crying a little, said "But...killing someone...that's..." Before anyone said anything said anything else, Togami threw in what he need wanted to say "Does it matter? What matters is... Is there anyone out there who's seriously considering all of this?" Everyone start eyeing each other, as there all distracted, Six took off his helmet, revealing his age, scars, and red and blue eyes, as he says "All of you lost your innocence in one fell swoop, didn't you?"

* * *

 **I had some writer's block with my other story. I might return to this story if I get a overall positive review on this. Bye, see you all later, few people.**


	2. New Reactions

**I don't know about this whole _fanfiction_ thing still, but someone still cares, so thank you**

 **Anyway, LETS GO FORTH AND CONQUER.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Sierra Madre School

Those words, those few words, prompted every student to look at Six, but his helmet was already on. Six says "Look, what I said; it does not matter right now. What matters is; what are you going to do about this whole mess." The rule freak, Taka, says "H-He's right! Sometimes, even if you are nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward! To forget such a simple fact... I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish Me!" Six replies "Calm down; you panicking is not helping...at all." The fat perv, Hifumi, speaks up for the first that the Six cared about, saying "Perhaps... but what is the mission, exactly?" The baseball star turned music star (Six was not sure what type of music), replies starkly, "Idiot, to find a way out, duh!" The Fashionista with Photoshop, which, now when Six thinks about it, why would the best Fashionista need Photoshop? Or keep a posture like a NCR Veteran Ranger on duty? Six quickly realizes he sorta tuned out everything for a moment, and refocuses onto the conversation. The Liar Queen, Celeste, says "True. If we stumble around without knowing the rules are, something like that can happen again..." Mondo and Junko agrees, as everyone looks that their E-Handbook.

* * *

 **Courier Six**

 **1\. Students may only reside only in the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.** ("Obviously.")

 **2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.** ("When murderers and me roam.")

 **3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class, and punished accordingly.** (The dormitory? The wing or the room?")

 **4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.** ( _Minimal Restrictions_ , Right?")

 **5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.** ("So anything else is fair game? Ok then.")

 **6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.** ("Only them, no one helping them. Helpful.")

 **7\. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.** ("One chance for any loopholes, or my PIP-Boy. I need to use them carefully")

* * *

I looked up, a bit more confident about my ability to find, or make, an exit, but no one knows this, so the expressions were stormy all across the room. Mondo yells out "This is bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'm not gonna let them control ME!" Six replies "Ok then, I guess you would be the first to die then. You saw what Monokuma's "punishments" mean." This seems to shock Mondo silent, but when he starts speaking again, "I..", Six cuts him off, saying, "We...don't need your story right now, just...are you going to follow the rules then?" Mondo looks ticked, but grits out a yes.

Sayaka inserts herself into the conversation, "Hey, um...I have a question. For regulation number six...what do you think it means exactly?" Six looks surprised "Well, You can't get caught, I figure before, during, or after the deed." Toko looks shocked...Like that wasn't obvious. "B-But why...? Why do we h-have to do that?" Six replies, "Our captor is a messed-up piece of shit. Anything else you want me to say?" Byakuya seems slightly ticked off at him...he doesn't really care. Six rolls his eyes under his gas mask. "Anyway, We need to confirm that we have essentials. Food, water, the such." Leon seems to agree...if that loud shout of encouragement tells me anything. Byakuya says, "...I'll be going alone." Six facepalms, as Junko says "What!? Why? That is a pretty stupid idea, don't you think?" Byakuya replies, "Someone here might have already have starting thinking about murdering one of us. Are you saying we should stand around with them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?" Six shakes his head as Sayaka try to convince...herself to be blunt. Six doesn't understand these kids at times.

Six snaps back to attention when he hears Mondo's Giant "FUCK YOU" and his fist flying towards Naegi. Six, with his cyborg enchanced body, runs in between the two, and grabs Mondo's fist. Mondo seems shocked at this, along with every other student. Six says, with his Terrifying Presence, "Try something like this again, and I will PERSONALLY RUN YOU TEN TIMES WITH YOUR BIKE!" Mondo shrinks away, as Six lets go and points to Makoto. "You. With me." He nods silent at Six's _request_. As the pair leaves, No one notices a familar laugh at the scene

* * *

 **A. Sorry this took so long, Life hates me. And B. I want opinions on Free Time Events with Six.**

 **Thank you, and have a despairful day!**


End file.
